Mobile devices continue to grow in popularity. As mobile telephone technology has increased, so too has the functionality of mobile devices and the different types of mobile devices available to users. For example, many cellular devices now incorporate personal digital assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, etc. Such multi-function devices may allow users to send and receive electronic mail (email) messages and access the Internet via a cellular network and/or a local area network.
Some mobile devices incorporate contactless card technology or near field communication (NFC) chips. Some mobile devices include a magnetic sensor built in used by an application such as a compass application. However, such a magnetic sensor has not been utilized by a mobile device in other areas.